A Reason To Remember
by JadelynMalfoy
Summary: Draco leaves Hermione for no reason with four children. Hermione desperately marries Fred Weasley, but why did she cheat on Fred with Draco? Why did she leave their daughter, without telling Draco, after she cheated on Fred? What will happen when Draco finds out about that daughter? Read to find out. I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

No child should ever live without a father figure in their life. Jadelyn, Ariana, Catarina and Scorpius had to. Children of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Weasley nee Granger. He left them all for Astoria. He betrayed them. He broke them. He doesn't even talk to them. And the only thing that was able to fix Hermione was Fred Weasley, who she married after Draco. Although it didn't fix the children. Catarina being the youngest, wasn't hurt at all. She started to love Fred like her own dad, but the other three children were hurt, they still are. Jadelyn was probably hurt the most, her life became dull and sad she started to cut herself and nothing stopped her, not even Hermione, she started to wear black and only black, she pierced her face and dyed her hair black and navy. But even after Hermione married Fred, she loved Draco, more than anything in the world, and that didn't stop her from seeing him even when they were both married. Hermione would never forgive herself if Fred had found out so when Hermione became pregnant with Draco she pretended she had to go to work to Australia and give birth to the baby there so no one would find out, not even Draco, she then gave the little baby girl Emma to one of her dearest friends, Luna, who couldn't have children. Later she explained to Draco that she couldn't cheat on Fred and simply left the man she only loved. Now thirteen years later when Emma is thirteen, Draco finds out about her. What will happen in their lives? What is Fred's secret?


	2. Chapter 1: Who They Are

**Hey guys. So this is my first chapter. I guess it's kinda like a character profile. I just felt like y'all should know the character like I do. Please review. I love y'all.**

Catarina Valentine Malfoy wasn't stupid. She was different. People would call her weird and idiotic. She just had a different view of the world. She would see everything in brighter colours to forget about her problems, she would always smile, she is always happy. It's not her fault. She was born this way. There was some problems during her birth, the doctors said she would die. But she is a fighter. She fought with death and won. It did affect her though, she started seeing weird and scary things at the age of five, she could talk to dead people and she could know. She could know what she needed to know even though she didn't want to. She knew Fred Weasley's secret. That power made her seem like an idiot because she was just scared of all those dead people she was seeing. She would act like a five year old and her mind would work on its own. She couldn't control it and it didn't let her tell anyone. She wasn't stupid, she was scared.

Jadelyn Ginny Malfoy wasn't scary. She would like weird things like scissors and dead butterfly's. She would threaten any girl that came close to her boyfriend, she would use violence and she would swear and harm people. She wouldn't talk to anyone after her father left, she started to self harm at the age of eight, she tried to kill herself at the age of ten. All because of her father. The only people she ever opened up to was Catarina and her boyfriend Ryder, because Jadelyn knew that Catarina wouldn't tell anyone, and that she can trust Ryder. Jadelyn always stayed in her black room with her doors locked and ignoring everyone including her mother. She wasn't scary, she was broken.

Scorpius Draco Malfoy wasn't mad. He just couldn't understand how his father betrayed him and his family. He was messed up like his whole family, he would try to reach to his sisters but they would just nod and smile. They wouldn't show him their feelings and they wouldn't talk to him. It made him feel confused and betrayed. He promised himself he will never hurt his family like his father did. But how could he do that if everyone always told him how much he resembled his father? He would try to keep his mother happy, but he could see the sadness in her eyes when she looked at him. He wasn't mad, he was sad.

Ariana Narcissa Malfoy wasn't emotionless. She tried to hide her feelings in school and music. She would always read books that related to her life and she would cry. She wouldn't cry in front of anybody, she made everyone think that she doesn't care. She would sing and write songs about everything that was bothering her. She didn't mind Fred but she missed her father but she would never own up to it. She would lie and say that she hates her father when she really didn't. She loved and missed him. She would lock herself in her room and look at their old pictures and cry or laugh. She will never forgive her father. Never. She would say she is okay. She would hide her face behind her long, curly, thick hair, her face was always hidden. She would pretend that it's okay, she would laugh and be an amazing sister. She wasn't emotionless, she was a compulsive liar.

Hermione Jean Weasley was definitely not happy and neither was Draco Lucius Malfoy. Draco was mad. He was mad at Hermione for leaving their daughter Emma to that lunatic Luna. He was mad because she didn't tell him, she cheated on her husband with him, she became pregnant and left their daughter. He was going to find Samantha. He was going to see his children again. All of them. Jadelyn, Scorpius, Ariana and Catarina. He didn't care what Astoria told him to do. He was going to get them back, all of them. He will never let them go.


	3. Chapter 2: Emma

**Hey guys. So I changed Samantha's name to Emma. I don't know why. I apologize for any mistakes, it's 2am now and I'll check it in the morning and swap it. please review.**

Emma was a really active teen. She would often go out running or swimming with her little cousins, but of course everything ended with an injury. Today wasn't any different; she smashed her elbow, running away from Lysander in the backyard, so she came in early for her mum to heal that wound. Emma was thirteen so she couldn't use magic yet. She walked into the house and heard quiet whispers, she was very surprised to see a blonde man with whom her mother, Luna, spoke in whispers in the kitchen. She did not want to disturb and wanted to leave, but by chance, heard a little bit of the conversation that made her stay.

"...Emma does not know about you. Hermione left her here just after her birth. She asked me not to tell anyone anything about her origin ..." Luna spoke. Emma stood around the corner to hear everything. She had just realized that all her life she was cheated, but she did not want to interrupt this conversation. "She was engaged to Fred, so she did not want anyone to know that she betrayed him ... and with you, her ex-husband! She was crying that it is stupid, because you divorced. She knew that you are already engaged with Astoria."

"But how come she never told me? I would have done something!" the blonde man spoke with bitterness. "I could somehow do something. If she told me that we have a fifth baby I would naturally want contact with her! How could she ever leave the baby with someone and pretend not to be her mother! It's totally unlike her."

"Understand Draco, Hermione was horrified. She ..." Luna stopped talking and heavily breathed. Emma knew that she was now fighting tears. She wanted to run up to her and comfort her, but reminded myself that this woman lied to her for thirteen years and did not move from the spot, she was hiding in. "She's ... She loved you ... She comes here at least once a month and I cheer her because she suffers every time she sees Emma ...And then there's little Catarina, she also comes here sometimes. I don't think Rina knows though. She doesn't act like it though." Emma took a deep breath as she realised that her aunt Hermione was really he mother and that her favourite cousin Rina was her sister.

"Loved." Deep emotion could be heard in Draco's voice. "So many times ... So many times I told her how much I love her"

"You think you love her? If you'd love her you would never do that to her and your children. She regrets that she married Fred, but cannot get away from him ... She does not want to hurt children ... Like you did. He is the only father figure they ever had." Emma could hear the blonde man breathing heavily.

"You don't need to remind me, Lovegood. You know I didn't have a fucking choice! But instead of fighting and thinking about the past we need to think about Emma. Do you know how she is going to feel when she finds out that her whole life was a lie? Did you and Hermione think about it?"

In that moment Emma felt sympathy for the man who turned out to be hre father. She also understood why the „aunt " Hermione every time she looked at her she had tears in her eyes.

"How did you find out?" Luna asked.

"By accident" the man sighed heavily. "I work in the Ministry. I found Hermione's files. I thought it worthwhile to see what my old love and children are up to. Browsing the files I noticed that she has five children. When we only had four while we were together. I thought she was pregnant again, and I did not notice it, so I checked it. When I saw the name Malfoy with the name Emma and year of birth in 2007, I thought that I'm going to tear the documents with anger. The first thing I did is I went to her office. When I said that I know the truth she burst into tears and said, where Emma is. I said that I'll take her from you and I deported here."

Then Emma loudly sobbed, she could not resist it. Her tears blocked her view, as she sobbed, she ran out of air. Emma heard the patter of feet and after a while they were with her.

"Take it easy, take it easy. Breathe." she heard a voice, which obviously belonged to Draco. She was not able to do anything else, because she lost consciousness.

A soft voice woke her saying things to her. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and saw a figure leaning over her. She looked worried and was still repeating the same words. "Emma! Wake up! Emma!" it was one of Luna's adopted daughters, Lucy. Behind her, Emma saw her father, Draco, and Luna, who looked much taken over. No one except Lucy noticed that Emma was fully awake now. Emma watched Draco, to whom she was incredibly similar. Her hair was exactly the same shade of platinum, and both her eyes and his were a mix of blue with grey.

"Why did not you tell me?" Emma was angry at her guardians, and even angrier at her biological mother. "How could say that I'm your daughter and that Hermione was my aunt. Does Catarina even know?!" Catarina Malfoy and Emma were really close, although they only saw each other every two months they loved each other, and now she found out they were sisters.

Luna looked pleadingly at her husband, Neville, first, and later to Lucy. Everyone was silent and Neville and Luna looked at the floor.

"You seriously have nothing to say?" Emma put as much venom in the question as she could; she wanted them to feel guilty.

"I always wanted to tell you." Neville said.

"Then why didn't you!?" She almost screamed.

Emma wanted to even throw a malicious comment, but suddenly in the middle of chaos deported Hermione Weasley, Emma's mum .Hermione was very upset. Immediately ran up to Emma, knelt down in front of the chair where she sat and tried to grab her hand. Tried, because Emma suddenly jumped down from this chair and stood beside Lucy, who still did not know what was going on.

"Explain yourself" Emma said coldly without even looking at Hermione, who was still in shock. "I'm going to the top to pack up. I hope that my _real _dad will take me?" Emma turned directly to Draco.

"Of course" the man smiled.

"Super" she muttered, and went upstairs, without noticing Catarina who also came with Hermione.

"I'll talk to her, Rina, you stay here." Hermione said and went upstairs.

"Oh god! Catarina! I haven't realised that you're here!" exclaimed Luna. Catarina, who was quietly standing in the corner, had obviously been crying. She quickly ran to Luna and hugged her.

"It's so unfair!" she sobbed. "Seeing Emma so hurt, and by my own mother, is just too much to handle. Why did you do this to her?!"

Draco, who was watching this scene quietly, was quite surprised to see that the cherry-coloured haired girl cared so much. Yet she was his daughter who he hadn't seen in fourteen years. He wouldn't recognise her if Luna wouldn't address her by her name. He truly missed his kids, and he knew Hermione was missing Emma. He had a plan. He quickly ran after Hermione, and stopped her just before she walked into Emma's room.

"You know she will live with me?" he asked coldly.

"No way, I have birth to her and I have all rights to her!" she argued back.

"You gave her away to Luna, and it would probably stay that way if I wouldn't find her. Remember that you also have four of our other kids."

"Oh, please." She snorted. "You had a choice and you left them, I would never have a problem with you seeing them."

"Since Emma will live with me, I will only let you see her if you let me talk to our other kids."

Hermione muttered something under her breath,then signed heavily "Fine."

Emma did not cry because she thought the tears where a sign of weakness.

She went to the dressing room and started to throw everything in the open trunk, everything she could get her hands on. Then she went back to the room and gathered up all the books and other items belonging to her. After twenty minutes, her trunk was getting all clogged and wanted nothing more to fit, so heedless of the prohibitions of the Ministry she have just used a spell that expanded space in the trunk, but the bag on the outside has not changed . Emma did not know what to do now. Go down and announce that she is ready? No, adults are probably not finished talking yet, and maybe didn't even start talking about the current situation?

Emma could not understand how Hermione could do such a thing to her own daughter. But apparently she loved her father ... But she was still ashamed of Emma ... Why? Because she was the result of an affair. Yes, she should be glad that she was born, because she Hermione could easily get a medical abortion. So her only merit was that she gave birth to Emma.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps on the stairs of a few people, so she quickly got up and straightened her sweater that she was wearing and put on the face mask of indifference. They should know that something really did hurt her and that they were indifferent to her right now. One thing she knew for sure - when the door finally opens she will find out what will happen to her life, which so far has been a poisoned lie. She stood straight, proudly looking at the handle with a clear door, waiting for the coming of destination.

For a moment, she heard the a few people quarrelling about something, but in the end they apparently came to terms, because Emma saw that the door handle slowly turning. This moment probably lasted only a few seconds, but to Emma it seemed an eternity before the door finally opened. This person gently closed the door behind her and looked at Emma. Slowly she looked at the person, until her eyes met the eyes of her biological mother. Hermione.

"And what?" Emma asked not in a very nice tone.

"We agreed that you're moving to England ..."Hermione watched Emma closely. Probably waiting for a response, but she just looked at her, not showing the slightest interest. "You are going to live with Draco."

"I can't with you because of what your husband is going to think, so he cannot find out?" Emma asked gruffly. She saw the pain in the eyes of the "mother", but did not care about it. She was not interested in her feelings.

Slowly Emma rose and stood face to face with Hermione Weasley, her mother. She watched calmly as the woman breathed deeply, and then headed back her chocolate eyes in my direction. Emma was not like her one bit, and that moment was very glad of that, although Hermione was not an ugly woman.

"I bet Catarina told you everything, about how Draco left me and the children for the other woman that he now married. He hurt me and my kids. I knew it was time to end this charade, I told him that I had never loved him. That's a lie and it broke both my and his heart, but I knew that I cannot do otherwise... Or he will hurt us again. But I couldn't resist him; even though we were both married we still loved each other." A tear went down Hermione's cheek. "And now you're here and I do not regret this, Emma. I know that you might never forgive me but I just want to let you know, that I always loved you." Hermione said. "Catarina came with me; she was really shocked and wants to see you." And with that she left.

Emma took her trunk and avoiding the woman walked out into the hallway, where she met members of the household and her father.

"Can we get out of here?" Emma asked her father softly.

"No wait!" a quiet voice spoke from downstairs. Emma quickly recognized Catarina, with her cherry-coloured hair and her specific sense of fashion. Emma immediately ran up to the fifteen year old and hugged her. "I'm so sorry for what mum did."

Draco sighed and looked sadly at Catarina, which still could not calm down. "Girls, we are in a hurry. I promise you will see each other again very soon." Then, he grabbed Emma's hand and apparated into Malfoy Manor.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." He said with mockery, when they stood in front of a tall black gate. He tapped his wand and the door opened wide. At the end of a cobbled path Emma could see a huge, dark mansion surrounded by manicured gardens. "Come on, quickly."

Within a few minutes they came to the big ebony door, which slowly opened, and they stood little house elf.

" Mr. Malfoy, your wife was getting impatient." said a shrill voice in our view.

"Tell Astoria, I'm in the office." he answered.

The elf disappeared. Draco motioned to Emma to follow him. They climbed the stone steps, and then the gloomy corridors, where the walls hung portraits of wizards who closely watched everything that was happening around them. Finally they reached the brighter part of the corridor, where Emma's father stopped in front of one of the doors.

"This will be your room." he said, letting Emma into the spacious room. "I need to talk to my wife, because she does not know about you. I will come to you later"

Emma looked around the room. The furniture was made of ebony, and the walls, upholstery and bedspread on the bed were emerald green in colour, interspersed with silver and gold threads. On both sides of the bed were great carved doors. Some were shown to lead to the bathroom, cream-colored and the other to a huge wardrobe, which were already filled and arranged with Emma's clothes and things.

She sat delicately on the edge of the bed and waited, staring blankly out the window, which occupied almost the entire opposite wall.

Her whole life had just flipped upside down.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Cat

**Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating. I just had a lot of finals and tests. forgive me and please review!**

As it turned out, Astoria quite liked the idea of having a daughter. Emma didn't look like Hermione one bit, so that made Astoria even happier. Of course she wasn't happy that Draco cheated on her, but forgave him and even let him talk to Hermione about seeing his children. Emma seemed to like her new home and her step-mother, and she was happy now that she knew the truth about her parents. After she talked to her father, they both decided she was going to Hogwarts. She wanted to learn about magic from the best, and also she would get a chance to meet her siblings, who also go to Hogwarts.  
"Emma?" Her father walked into her room.  
"Yes?" She asked politely. It was her first week here and she didn't know whether to call him 'dad', 'father' or whatever.  
"Your mother owled me. She wants to meet us at a restaurant today. Do you mind?" He asked. The truth was that she didn't. She was mad at her mother, but she wanted to be civil with her. She wanted to have a mother not a step-mother.  
"No. I don't mind at all." She said.  
"Fantastic. Can you be ready in twenty minutes? We have to meet her in a muggle restaurant."  
"Sure. "

"Stupid muggles. Stupid restaurants." Draco muttered under his breath. They were fifteen minutes late, all because of Draco's lack of knowledge about muggle world. Emma couldn't help but laugh. She had no idea where they where and neither did Draco.  
"What's that restaurant called again?" She asked. Draco looked at the letter Hermione sent him.  
"Port of Siam." He read. Emma, with no hesitance, walked up to a stranger.  
"Excuse me? Hi. Do you have any idea where the restaurant 'port of Siam' is?" She asked nicely.  
"Yes. Right there." The stranger pointed their finger at a building.  
"Aw, thank you so much." Emma replied and walked to her father. "It's there."  
As they walked in they started to look for Hermione. The restaurant was very full so it was kind of hard to see.  
"I thought you are not going to come." A voice said behind them. They both turned around and found a smiling Hermione.  
"Sorry we are late. I really don't know anything about muggle London." Draco said, smiling.  
"That's okay. I kind of expected it. Hello, Emma. How are you, dear?" She asked nicely and looked at Emma.  
"I'm fine. Thanks." She didn't really want to ask her mother about herself because she didn't really care. She just wanted to get it over with.  
"That's good." Hermione said, a little disappointed with Emma's attitude. "I saved us a seat over there." She pointed to a table. They sat down in awkward silence.  
"Okay. I wanted to meet up with you guys to discuss how you, Draco, want to see the kids. I know for a fact that they won't 'just' talk to you." She started. Even though she wasn't happy that Draco wants to come back to her life.  
"What do I do then?"  
"You mean Astoria will let you? From what I remember she didn't." She said with confidence.  
"Yeah. She does let me."  
"Oh so you did ask?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Emma watched the conversation with amusement. They were behaving like hormonal teenagers.  
"Catarina and Jade go to a music/magic/creative industries school here in London. Scorpius goes to Hogwarts, he's nineteen but Hogwarts extended their classes and now there is nine years now. Ariana quit school and was home schooled"  
"What do you suggest I do then?" He asked. He really waned to see them. He truly missed them, and knew he let them down big time. He was desperate now. He just needed his family now.  
"Well Cat will be easy. I can plainly talk to her. Ariana…I don't know, I'll get Scorpius to talk to her, they are twins so it's better when he tells her, I can get Fred to talk to him, and Jade, will be hard. Really hard." She said after thinking. Jadelyn will be really hard to convince. She won't just say yes.  
"You can't see Ariana and Scor until they go on holidays from Hogwarts. So now you can see Cat. She is currently in school but he finishes in…" Hermione looked at her watch. "Twenty minutes. I can text her and she can meet us somewhere."  
"Yes, I'd love that." He said that.  
"And you Emma? What school do you want to go to?" Hermione focused her attention on Emma.  
"Well I was thinking Hogwarts. But I though Cat was going there, I wanted to go to school with her." She said sadly.  
"Well you can go to Creative London High School. It's a magic and creativity school. They put you in a class with people on your level not your age. For example Jade and Cat are in the same classes. You might even be in their class."  
"That'd be awesome. What subjects are there?" Emma asked excitedly.  
"Cat has song-writing, potions, fashion designing, voice lessons, acting class, art, music and cheerleading. She isn't any good with magic. Jadelyn has acting class, voice lessons, music, potions, charms, DADA and transfiguration." Hermione listed. She'd be more happy of Emma went to a school close to her, so they could spend more time with each other and bond.  
"That's a really good idea. You'd be close here and you'll have someone you know in your school." Draco said, and Hermione nodded.  
"Can you do something creative?" Asked Hermione.  
"I can play the piano."  
"That counts. Okay, let me call Cat." Hermione took out her mobile phone an dialled her daughter. "Hey baby."  
"Hiiiii!" A high-pitched voice came out of the phone, which made Draco and Emma hear every word.  
"What you doing after school?"  
"I'm soaking wet"  
"You're…you're what?  
"I'm wet. Hehehe."  
"Why?" Hermione shook her head.  
"It's a rainy day at Creative London. They pour water from the ceiling at random times of the day. It's so cool, but when this guy poured water over Jade, she hit him and broke his nose"  
"She what? Actually forget it. Okay, can you meet me in the park after school?"  
"Why?"  
"Just meet me there in twenty minutes?"  
"Sure, bye."  
"Bye." Hermione hung up and looked at Draco and Emma. "Okay, she said she'll meet us there-"  
"We heard her." Said Emma, laughing.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Catarina loved her school, it was the best thing that ever happened to her. She could be herself and no one would judge her. Everyone was weird and unique in their own way.  
"Where do you think you're going?" a scary, cold voice said behind her. Cat turned around and saw a tall girl with bright blue eyes, her hair was wavy, black and really long with colourful strands of hair in it. Her outfit was black and covered all of her body, she wore leggings, combat boots, a very short skirt, a black vest top and a black leather jacket. Her whole look was finished with black makeup, piercings and rings.  
"Oh hello, Jadey! ("Don't call me that!") I'm just meeting mum in the park, want to come?" The red head smiled at her older sister.  
"I'd rather jump down a cliff, why you going to the park? They're stupid and pointless."  
"Mum asked me to meet her."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know I can't read everybody's mind" it was true. Cat could read people minds sometimes but her mother always had a blocked mind and so did Jade coincidentally.  
"Okay. I'm bored now." And with that the gothic girl walked away. Cat shook her head and closed her locker, putting all of her materials in it and left for the park, still wet from the "rainy day".

"This is a bad idea, it's a bad idea. Very bad." Hermione kept muttering to herself. They were waiting in the park for Cat. She should've at least told Cat that her father and Emma were here. Suddenly they spotted a girl with red hair and a cheerleader uniform.  
"Hi!" She ran to them. "Oh god! Emma hi!" Cat hugged the blonde girl. "So who's that?" She asked her mother while looking at Draco. It hurt him that his own daughter didn't remember him. But it was his fault that he left her when she was three years old.  
"This is your dad, Cat."


End file.
